


Once Again

by turntechcatnip (hyperfeline)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: and the power was out too rip, angst I guess?, i wrote this while my siblings were screaming, that doomfist trailer tho rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperfeline/pseuds/turntechcatnip
Summary: A small thing I wrote inspired by the Doomfist Origin Story video that was recently released.





	Once Again

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this isn't my best writing but despite the distractions I had, I think I did well?

Time. Most people think of it as flawless stream. Untouchable and perfect. 

I know better however. 

The accident changed my life in ways. I met new people but also I was hurt by what I went through. I was afraid that I would lose touch with the world I knew. To place to place. To past to present, future and back and forth I went. 

I was lost for months until I was pulled out of my misery. Thanks to this friend I was finally restored. 

This came at a price however. The device that saved me was also my greatest weakness. If it was damaged, I would be at risk to slip away into the messy streams of time. 

I learned this the hard way. Honestly I should have been more careful but I was so fast. I knew no one could catch up with me. 

I zipped around him trying to place a dent. We were already getting horrible beaten. Genji was down and Winston had to retreat. I tried my best but it was no use. I was outsmarted. I was plucked out of thin air. I couldn’t move. I was frozen as I heard a loud tear and static. 

No no no. He didn’t….

I glitched around for a couple seconds. My eyes met Winston’s. I panicked. I couldn’t go through this again. I raised a hand out in desperation before my surroundings disappeared. 

I was lost again.


End file.
